The Guy Who Can't Leave
by Kyueen
Summary: WonKyu as usual . Gimme your comment, review, favorite, and follow ( ; Thanks!


Genre : YAOI, Boys Love, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai

Characters : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, etc

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, and God.

۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

"Hyung…"

"Ya, Kyu?"

"Aku ingin… kita berpisah, hyung."

"Ken-kenapa? Apa salahku?"

"No! Ini bukan salahmu…"

"Lalu?"

"I just need a break, hyung.."

"Tidak.. Aku tidak mau. Dan aku tidak bisa."

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Lalu kita ini apa?"

Siwon menghela, "Kau tidak tahu, Kyu… Sejak awal kau memang tidak pernah tahu."

"Hyung…"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa melepasmu.. Bahkan disaat tidak ada cintamu untukku."

"The Guy Who Can't Leave"

Siwon berlari kecil memasuki gedung tempat ia bekerja. Siwon tahu bahwa atasannya dan rekan segrupnya telah menunggu dirinya yang terlambat bangun. Siwon menggerutu kecil disaat ia tidak bisa menggunakan lift karena lift yang ada sudah penuh. Baiklah, mungkin pagi ini ia akan berolahraga dengan menaiki tangga menuju lantai tujuh gedung itu.

'What a beautiful day.' Ucap Siwon dalam hati sambil berlari kecil menaiki tangga.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Memasuki tempat ia dan rekan segrupnya akan membicarakan rencana konser mereka selanjutnya. Siwon menghela nafas kasar dan mulai menyapa satu persatu member Super Junior.

"Yah! Ada apa denganmu magnae? Kau diam saja sejak kemarin, kau sakit eh?" ucap Shindong sedikit keras dan berhasil membuat Siwon yang sibuk dengan member lain menoleh ke arah Shindong dan Kyuhyun berada.

Siwon menatap Shindong dan kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk disofa tak jauh darinya. Siwon sedikit terkejut saat Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menghindari kontak mata dengan dirinya kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu. Menabrak bahu Siwon dengan kasar tanpa melakukan kontak mata dan pergi.

"Kalian sedang ada masalah?" tanya Shindong tak yakin.

Siwon menatap Shindong sejenak dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Bicarakanlah dengan baik-baik, bro!" ucap Shindong menepuk bahu Siwon.

Siwon mengikuti langkah kepergian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pergi menuju kafetaria gedung itu. Siwon yang mengetahui Kyuhyun tengah duduk sendiri dengan lancangnya mengambil tempat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit gusar dengan hal itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau membuat orang lain khwatir dengan sikapmu?" tanya Siwon langsung pada inti.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan justru memandang ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak suka saat orang lain tidak memperhatikan ketika aku berbicara." Tambah Siwon dengan sedikit ketus.

"Kau juga tidak memperhatikanku berbicara saat itu. Kita impas, jangan salahkan aku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan.

"Jadi ini masih masalah itu? Kau tet-"

"Hai, Kyu! Sudah lama menunggu?" ucapan Siwon terputus saat seseorang menghampiri mereka dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Park Haneul. Mantan kekasih kekasihnya. Siwon terdiam.

"Oh rupanya Siwon-sshi. Apa kabar Siwon-sshi?" tanya gadis berambut coklat panjang lurus itu dengan senyum sopannya.

Siwon segera mengganti ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedikit ramah. Khas seorang Choi Siwon.

"Aku baik. Ohya, aku harus pergi secepatnya. Aku ada urusan." Jawab Siwon dengan tetap tersenyum ramah kepada gadis cantik itu kemudian membungkuk sopan.

Beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri dengan sedikit miris saat kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan mantan kekasihnya. Siwon mengerti sekarang. Siwon berjalan dengan sedikit lambat. Tidak bertenaga. Memegangi dada bagian kirinya yang berdesir aneh.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Tidak ada yang ingin Siwon lakukan lagi hari itu. Jadwal kerja Siwon hanya sampai sore hari itu. Berdiam diri di apartemennya. Pikiran dan hatinya berkecamuk.

Siwon duduk ditepi ranjang yang menghadap ke dinding. Dinding yang tak lagi kosong sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Dinding yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun termasuk objek karyanya itu karena memang sengaja ditutupi oleh lukisan yang sangat besar.

Siwon berjalan mendekati dinding itu. Menelusuri karyanya dengan jemari panjangnya. Foto-foto yang ia susun sedemikian rupa. Foto-foto yang hanya terdiri dari satu objek. Seseorang yang memenuhi hari-harinya sejak ia bertemu dengan orang itu tujuh tahun lalu. Seseorang yang tak pernah benar-benar menjadi miliknya karena ia tak pernah mampu meminta orang itu untuk benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Seseorang yang selalu berhasil membuat dunianya berbeda dan berwarna. Bagi Siwon, orang itu terlalu berharga hingga Siwonpun tak berani menyakitinya. Kyuhyun.

Mungkin Siwon memang yang salah. Tidak sepantasnya ia melarang Kyuhyun untuk pergi. Mereka berdua tidak pernah benar-benar terikat. Hanya Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang bersama tanpa ada hubungan pasti.

Keduanya tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu sebelumnya. Keduanya bertemu. Mereka berciuman. Tidur bersama. Bahkan bercintapun mereka sudah pernah. Tapi kenapa sekarang hal itu menjadi masalah?

Siwon mengabaikan ponselnya yang mungkin sudah ratusan kali berdering. Tidak ada yang pernah Siwon inginkan lebih dari ia mengingkinkan Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak pernah menyesal. Tapi kenapa Siwon sangat sedih saat ini? Siwon hanya tidak bisa menyerah. Menyerah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi. Hubungan mereka terlalu suram. Bahkan Siwon tidak tahu apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar menginginkan hubungan mereka. Siwon selalu menulikan dan membutakan dirinya atas Kyuhyun.

Tapi…

Bayangan saat Kyuhyun terluka karena dirinya selalu menghantui malam-malam Siwon. Siwon tahu dengan jelas bahwa Kyuhyun terluka dengan semua sikapnya. Tapi tetap saja Siwon tidak bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak pernah melarang Kyuhyun untuk pergi dan bergaul dengan siapapun. Memang Siwon cemburu. Tapi dia tak berhak berucap cemburu saat ia menyadari jika Kyuhyun bukanlah miliknya. Bohong jika Siwon menyukai Kyuhyun pergi dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi Siwon hanya diam. Baginya, mengekang Kyuhyun untuk pergi dan meminta laki-laki itu untuk tinggal bersama Siwon tanpa ikatan saja sudah pasti melelahkan… Siwon tidak berani meminta lebih dari itu. Tidak bisa. Siwon tidak bisa menyakiti Kyuhyun lebih dari ini.

Siwon tersenyum kecil saat menyadari siapa yang menghubunginya malam itu. Tak luput darinya rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti hatinya saat Siwon dengan sengaja mengabaikan ponselnya. Puluhan pesan tak terbaca dan telepon yang tidak terangkat. Semuanya berasal dari satu nama.

'Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Haneul.'

Siwon memutuskan untuk menghubungi orang itu sebelum orang itu akan benar-benar marah.

"Hal—"

"YAH! Kau sedang apa disana? Kau tidak benar-benar mati bukan?"

Siwon tersenyum. "I'm okay. Maaf telah mengabaikanmu pesan dan teleponmu."

"Siwon…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku benar-benar tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Haneul."

Hening sesaat diantara mereka. "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Syukurlah… Kita… bertemu malam ini kan?"

"Dengan yang lain?"

"Tidak! Aish! YAH! Kau lupa dengan janjimu eh?"

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar suara Kyuhyun, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menjemputmu satu jam lagi."

"Hanya kita berdua." Tambah Siwon.

Keduanya tersenyum saat kontak telepon itu terputus.

.

.

Mungkin Siwon hanya sosok yang tak pernah bisa pergi dari Kyuhyun.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Siwon saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun ada disalah satu ruangan khusus di restoran mewah dipusat kota.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya memainkan segelas anggur ditangannya tiba-tiba berhenti dan sedikit menghela, "Aku mendapat teguran dari manajer karena kebiasaanku yang suka mengabaikan waktu makan didorm."

Siwon tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk makan. Kenapa dilanggar?"

"Kau tidak benar-benar ada bersamaku saat makan. Kau hanya mengingatkanku lewat telepon."

Siwon terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar. Kyuhyun yang menayadari perubahan ekspresi Siwon ingin meminta maaf ketika Siwon menjawab, "Pindahlah denganku kalau begitu."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Benarkah? Siwon memintanya untuk tinggal bersama?

"Aku.."

"Jika kau tidak berkenan kau bisa menol—"

"..Mau. Aku mau."

Siwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya. Tapi… "Apa aku memaksamu lagi kali ini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, "Kau tidak pernah memaksaku, Siwon." Menggenggam tangan Siwon diatas meja.

"Mungkin jika itu tentang dirimu aku lupa siapa diriku. Tapi satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah dariku adalah aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak aku inginkan."

Dan keduanya menghabiskan malam itu seperti biasa. Berbagi cerita dan saling mendengarkan. Keduanya sudah cukup dewasa untuk saling memahami.

Siwon tak tahu bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang berdebar menikmati momen seperti ini.

Karena mungkin…

.

.

Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya sosok yang tak pernah bisa pergi dari Siwon.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyu? Kau mengacuhkanku selama di panggung."

"Kau masih bertanya aku kenapa? Unbelievable!" jawab Kyuhyun sarkastik menjawab pertanyaan Siwon sambil masih berjalan cepat menghindari Siwon memasuki apartemen Siwon. Konser berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak termasuk dengan sikap Kyuhyun terhadap Siwon malam itu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar marah sekarang. Bagaimana bisa Siwon melakukan hal itu di atas panggung? Kyuhyun sangat membenci kejadian itu.

"Hey Kyu.. Katakan padaku apa salahku? Jangan menghindariku seperti ini." Siwon berusaha meraih tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhenti dengan wajah penuh dengan emosi, "AKU TIDAK SUKA SAAT KAU MENYENTUH PENARI LATAR TERLALU BERLEBIHAN SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Kyuhyun tepat didepan Siwon kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Siwon dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Beberapa saat hingga kesadaran mulai menghampirinya. "This kid.." gumam Siwon sambil tersenyum kecil. Kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepan kulkas meminum sebotol orange juice.

Siwon melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Kyuhyun dan menaruh dagunya diatas pundak kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku okay? Kau tahu aku bukan laki-laki seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah menyentuh orang yang tidak aku cintai."

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari Siwon tapi gagal karena tenaga Siwon memang tidak sebanding, "Tapi kau menyentuhnya." Ucap Kyuhyun sebal.

"Tidak. Aku menyentuhnya karena pekerjaan."

"Kalau begitu kau menyentuhku juga karena perkejaan."

Siwon membalik tubuh Kyuhyun dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menatap matanya, "Itu berbeda, Kyuhyun. Aku menyentuhnya karena pekerjaan, aku menyentuhmu karena aku mencintaimu.. Itu berbeda. Jangan samakan kau dengan mereka. Aku tidak suka."

Kyuhyun menghela, "Jangan ulangi lagi, ne?"

Siwon tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, "Tidak akan lagi, maafkan aku."

"Kau terlalu sering meminta maaf. Bahkan ketika aku salah kau yang meminta maaf, Siwon." Ucap Kyuhyun polos.

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar padamu. Bahkan kata maaf saja mungkin tak cukup."

Kyuhyun mengerti arah pembicaraan Siwon kali ini. Menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibir Siwon menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berbicara kemudian menempelkan dahinya dengan milik Siwon, "Untuk kali ini, Siwon… Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?"

"Telah membuatmu merasa seperti itu…"

Siwon tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun, "Permintaan maaf diterima."

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Siwon tidak bisa tidak marah saat ini. Jadi ini maksud Kyuhyun menyuruh untuk menjemputnya hari itu di taman kota? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah yang meluap begitu saja.

Disana… Siwon bisa melihat Kyuhyun. Berciuman dengan seorang pria asing yang tak Siwon kenal dibawah pohon ditempat yang sangat sepi seperti ini. Siwon sudah ingin menghajar laki-laki itu tapi… Kenyataan menampar Siwon. Jika Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu, Siwon tidak berhak melarang Kyuhyun bukan? Setetes air mata mengalir dipelupuk matanya saat Siwon merasa emosinya sudah berada dipuncak.

Tidak sanggup lagi melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan itu, Siwon memilih beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan laki-laki itu. Siwon sudah benar-benar akan pergi jika ia tak mendengar Kyuhyun menjerit, "Seseorang tolong aku! Siwoooonnn-ah!"

BRENGSEK!

Siwon segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke tempat ia menemukan Kyuhyun tadi. Merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang lebih terbawa emosi.

"LEPASKAN KYUHYUN KAU BAJINGAN!" ucap Siwon menendang laki-laki asing itu dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras.

Siwon membeku melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat dengan pakaian yang acak-acakan. Siwon meneteskan air matanya untuk kedua kali malam ini.

"Kyuhyun.."

Siwon sudah ingin memeluk Kyuhyun jika saja, "SIWON AWAS! BELAKANGMU!"

Dengan sigap Siwon menghindar. Kemampuan Siwon dalam hal bela diri tidak bisa diremehkan. Dengan membabi buta Siwon melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan ke pria itu tanpa memdulikan statusnya sebagai artis dan seorang Choi yang bermartabat.

Kyuhyun comes first.

Siwon tersengal saat Kyuhyun menariknya yang masih berusaha menendang pria brengsek yang sudah tak sadarkan diri yang akan memperkosa Kyuhyun malam itu.

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dengan terisak. Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan saat ini. Siwon segera meraih Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Siwon juga ikut menangis malam itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun… Maafkan aku.." ucap Siwon bertubi-tubi sambil mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang masih terisak.

"Siwon-ah… Take me home.." Kyuhyun memohon dengan meremas ujung kemeja Siwon dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Siwon.

Siwon segera membawa Kyuhyun dalam gendongan ala pengantinnya. Ia sudah tak lagi menangis. Dia harus kuat untuk Kyuhyun. Membiarkan Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Siwon. Siwon akan membawa Kyuhyunnya pulang malam ini.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

"Kyuhyun… Makanlah ini, sayang.." ucap Siwon sambil menyodorkan sesuap nasi kepada Kyuhyun. Tiga hari berlalu dan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Trauma semenjak kejadian itu. Siwon mengerti. Tapi Siwon tidak bisa diam saja saat Kyuhyun tidak mau makan dan minum, menolak untuk berbicara kepada siapapun, dan bahkan berteriak saat tengah malam. Siwon sudah meminta jadwal Kyuhyun diliburkan dengan alasan Kyuhyun sakit tanpa memberitahukan penyakitnya. Kyuhyun memintanya menyembunyikan kejadian itu dari siapapun.

"Lagi-lagi kau menolak makan.." ucap Siwon tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat saja.

"Tiga hari dan kau hanya makan sekali dalam sehari… Aku tidak heran kenapa kau jadi begini kurus.." tambah Siwon monoton.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam.

Siwon menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur itu. Menyandarkan punggungnya ditepi ranjang dan duduk dilantai didekat Kyuhyun yang ada di atas ranjang.

"Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat hari itu.."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dalam diam. Pandangannya yang semula kosong kini menjadi lebih beremosi.

"Kau boleh menyalahkanku, Kyu.. Atau sekalian saja membunuhku." Ucap Siwon sambil diselingi tawa kecil pada akhir pengucapan kalimat itu.

Kyuhyun semakin bergetar.

"Aku tahu saat pria itu menciummu, aku kira… dia kekasihmu jadi aku diam saja dan meninggalkanmu."

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar pengakuan Siwon.

Siwon mengambil sesuatu dilaci disamping tubuhnya. "Rasanya sangat sakit didada bagian kiriku saat aku melihat kau menciumnya. Tapi aku tahu rasa sakit ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan saat ini, Sayang…"

Siwon berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dan memberikan sesuatu yang ia ambil tadi kepada Kyuhyun, sebuah pisau.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku…"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum tulus sambil mengarahkan tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang pisau tepat kearah jantung Siwon berada.

"Aku ingin kau mengakhiri rasa sakit ini, sayang… Agar aku merasa bahagia dan termaafkan."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Shh.. Baby, look at me.,, Ini tidak akan sakit bagiku. Percayalah. Aku sudah sangat lelah dengan kebodohanku selama ini."

Siwon mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun yang bersenjata.

"Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu selama ini… Dan itu tak termaafkan. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan saat aku menyadari kau bukanlah milikku karena aku tidak pernah memintamu menjadi kekasihku."

Air mata kembali turun saat ia melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak lagi kosong, "Aku melakukan segala sesuatu semauku… Bercinta denganmu, menciummu, menggandeng tanganmu.. Aku sungguh ingin memilikimu."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku karena aku ragu untuk menjadikanmu makhluk hina sepertiku.. Dan aku tahu bahwa itu keputusan yang salah… Sangat salah.."

"Siwon.." Kyuhyun tak lagi diam.

"Dan sekarang kau menjadi seperti ini juga karena kesalahanku. Jika saja waktu itu aku berlari kepadamu. Berteriak padamu betapa cemburunya aku… Mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Siwon-ah.." Kyuhyun ikut menangis bersama Siwon.

"Jadi sekarang kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku, sayang.. Buat aku memaafkan diriku. Ini tidak akan sakit, percayalah… Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau yang melakukannya.." Kini Siwon tersenyum sambil menggapai sisi wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin tirus. Mengelus wajah yang selalu membuatnya melupakan dunia.

Kyuhyun tangannya ketika Siwon berusaha mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun agar pisau itu menancap dijantung Siwon. Membuang psiau itu jauh ke belakang Siwon.

"Aku membencimu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil meronta-ronta dipelukan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun.."

"Jika.. jika kau mati… Aku harus bagaimana? Katakan padaku aku harus bagaimana Siwon!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan cemburu saat kau cemburu. Memarahiku. Memaki atau apapun itu saat aku melakukan kesalahan. Jangan diam saja!" Kyuhyun semakin meracau dan memukul Siwon berulang kali.

"Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku begitu menginginkan dirimu? Kenapa tidak sejak awal kita menjadi kekasih? Tinggal katakan bahwa kau menginginkanku menjadi kekasihmu dan pasti dengan senang hati akan kujawab iya. Kenapa begitu susah Siwon-ah?" Kyuhyun semakin terisak.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak! Jangan minta maaf dengan kata-kata! Buat aku lupakan traumaku dan kita selesai dengan semua omong kosong ini!" titah Kyuhyun yang tak lagi menangis dan memandang Siwon yakin.

Kyuhyun membuka kemeja Siwon dengan kasar saat dirasa Siwon tidak mengerti perintahnya. Mencium Siwon dengan sedikit kasar dan berusaha mendominasi. Siwon… Tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi yang ia tahu saat ini adalah bahwa dirinya mulai membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Taka pa jika dirinya harus mati saat ini juga.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya. Nafas Kyuhyun masih tersengal setelah kegiatan mereka berdua. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka berdua 'datang'. Siwon selalu menunjukkan sisi agresif dan liar saat ia bercinta. Liar dan lembut. Agresif dan penuh cinta.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu.."

"Dammit, Won! Bisakah kau berhenti minta maaf dan mulai memintaku menjadi kekasihmu? Ini sudah tahun ketujuh dan kita belum menjadi apa-apa!" ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik.

Siwon terdiam. Meminta Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hari itu aku memintamu menjemputku karena aku sudah lelah dengan omong kosong kita selama ini. Kau tidak kunjung memintaku menjadi kekasihmu jadi aku berniat untuk memulainya. Menjatuhkan harga diriku hanya untukmu."

Siwon terperangah sejenak namun kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi kejadian itu menghancurkan semuanya.."

Sekarang keduanya tersenyum miris.

"Dan itu bukan salahmu, Siwon.."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon disampingnya. Memeluk tubuh kekar milik Siwon dan memejamkan matanya.

"I love you, my Kyuhyun.."

"I love you too, my Siwon.."

Siwon menghadap kearah tubuh Kyuhyun berada. "Kalau begitu maukah kau?"

"Hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Maukah kau menjadi…"

"Menjadi?" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Siwon yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Menjadi istriku.. Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan Siwon.

"Apakah ini lamaran?"

"Tentu saja. Lamaran yang lebih romantis akan aku buat selanjutnya didepan keluarga kita. Bagaimana sayang?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, "Permintaan diterima. Pengantin pria diizinkan mencium pengantin wanita."

Siwon tertawa mendengar Kyuhyun menyebutkan dirinya sebagai pengantin wanita. "My woman eh?"

"Only yours, not anyone else's woman. Come on kiss me!"

Siwon tidak bisa lagi tidak bahagia. Segera menindih tubuh Kyuhyun dan mulai menciumnya.

"Mari kita buat traumamu hilang tak berbekas, sayang.."

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Kyuhyun bangun dari posisinya saat melihat Siwon telah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Turun dari ranjang dan mendekati dinding dengan lukisan paling besar diruangan itu. Tepat menghadap ranjang. Lukisan yang menyiratkan keindahan cinta dengan abstrak didalamnya. Dan dipojok kanan bawah lukisan itu tertera dua buah nama. CSW&CKH.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. 'Ini indah'

Kemudian melepas lukisan itu dan menampakkan rahasia terbesar seorang Choi Siwon dihadapannya. Kyuhyun sudah tahu hal itu. Berulang kali Siwon dan Kyuhyun bertemu dan tidur berdua di apartemen Siwon sejak mereka bertemu dan Kyuhyun tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa setiap kali mereka bercinta, Siwon dengan diam-diam akan menambah foto dirinya pada dinding itu. Kyuhyun tahu itu. Setiap malam setelah Siwon menambah foto itu, Kyuhyun akan terbangun dan memperhatikan foto mana yang barusaja Siwon tempel.

Kyuhyun membelai foto-foto itu. Air mata turun dengan indah dari matanya.

"Tidak ada yang aku inginkan selain dirimu selama hidupku Cho Kyuhyun.."

Ucap sebuah suara yang sejenak mengagetkan Kyuhyun. Sepasang lengan melingkar dipinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membelai lengan Siwon dipinggangnya.

"Jadi foto mana yang akan ditempel malam ini?"

"Belum ada." Jawab Siwon sambil mencium pundak polos Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Aku menunggu foto pernikahan kita dan semuanya akan menjadi lengkap seribu foto."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kita bercinta sebanyak itu?"

"Sebenarnya lebih, tehehee~~"

"Terima kasih, my love.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium Siwon singkat.

" Aku suka saat kau memanggilku 'love'.. Mulai sekarang panggil aku begitu okay."

"Permintaan diterima. My love."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun. Sangat."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Siwon.. Ups.. Maksudku aku mencintaimu. My Love."

Dan keduanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Mungkin keduanya hanya sosok yang tak pernah bisa pergi dari satu sama lain.

THE END

Bagaimanaaaaa? Baguskah? Jelek ya? Mian T^T Ini bikin ngebut :3 Soalnya saya lagi seneng cz lagi dideketin bule Jerman di Bali *plakk *sorry curhat. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Gimme your comment, review, favorite, and follow (: Check my other stories on my profile and don't forget to leave a comment :D Sorry for typos as usual :D At least thanks for everyone {} #Bighug from WonKyu


End file.
